


Unsweet

by Sylvalum



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: ;), F/M, Slow Dancing, swearing but when do i not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: Mythra teaches Rex to dance.





	Unsweet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll and so far i haven't done mythrex, so here we go  
> title from the song by DNCE

“Hey look, those two Nopon are dancing,” Nia comments as their gang is eating at Rumbletum canteen, and Mythra can’t help but glance over, as do the rest of them. There’s indeed two Nopon stumbling around at the end of the room where there’s less tables, twirling round and flapping their little wings in whatever style Nopon like to call dancing.

“Well, Tora!” Zeke says smugly. “Aren’t you gonna offer Poppi a dance?”

“Meh meh!” Tora squawks. “This song not for dancing!”

Poppi adds, ever loyal to her Driver, “And Poppi not programmed with dance moves.”

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Pandoria says. “What’s that thing you usually do called, then?”

“It stretching! Artificial Blade joints need very specific work-out.”

“What about you, Mòrag?” Zeke is quick to turn on Mòrag and Brighid instead, and Mythra coughs to hide a snicker.

Mòrag counters with a regally arched eyebrow and a, “What about me, Zeke?”

“Well, don’t you dance? You’ve got that stuffy royal upbringing too.”

“All I dance,” Mòrag says haughtily, “Are war dances.”

Zeke switches target once again. “Nia? Mythra?” he waggles his eyebrows. “Neither of you feel like taking Rex out for a twirl?”

“Why don’t  _ you _ do it?” Nia throws back. Mythra approves.

“Yeah, Shellhead. Why don’t you show the canteen some Tantaleese moves?”

“The mere mortals here are not yet ready for the true glory of Zeke von Genbu in a dance-off,” Zeke says, brushing them off. “But you, chum!”

Rex shrinks in his seat.

“Wouldn’t you like a little…” Zeke pauses for dramatic effect, which continues to be as dumb a move as the first time he did it. “...dancefloor action?”

Rex flushes and says sheepishly, “I… well, I can’t actually dance.”

“You  _ can’t _ ?” Mythra asks, too shocked to be appalled,

“Nobody ever taught me, really,” he explains, scratching the back of his head. He’s hopelessly adorable, and that nobody’s ever taught him how to dance is just tragic.

“Well,” Mythra says. “ I mean… I  _ suppose _ I could teach you.”

“Really?” he is, also, hopelessly earnest. 

“Sure,” Mythra says, very casually. “I’ll do it.”

“Wait,” Pandoria says, ending her conversation with Poppi and Tora just to butt in on theirs. “You can  _ dance _ , Mythra?”

“ _ Of course _ I can, what sort of simpleton do you think I am?” 

“Hmm,” Brighid says. “Wow,” Pandoria says. “Well, get on the floor, then!” Zeke says.

Mythra does, in fact, know a few different kinds of dances. Some of them require groups of people, however, and as the musicians in the canteen slow down their enthusiastic Nopon dance music and start up again with something slow, melancholic and almost longing… Mythra is forced to realise, that she’ll be teaching Rex a slow dance.

What, it’s only been 500 years, she’ll manage a waltz.

They slowly get up from the table, shuffling over to a bit of empty floor, feeling the gang’s eyes drilling into them with every step. When Mythra has had enough, deeming their current position clear enough of any tables or chairs, she takes a determined step closer to Rex.

Rex takes a hesitant step backwards.

“Dummy,” she says, even though  _ her _ face is feeling hot,  _ why _ , “You’re supposed to put a hand on my waist.”

“Oh, uh, I see,” Rex stammers, and comes closer. It feels like time slows down into a crawl as he moves his hand, which hangs limply by his side, over to Mythra’s waist - when he finally touches her, just above her hip bone, it’s like he gives her a jolt of static electricity. Mythra fights her urge to move - away, closer,  _ whatever _ \- and grimly puts a hand on Rex’s shoulder.

She’s regretting this already.

“Now take my hand,” she instructs.

Rex moves his other hand, and then he’s slowly, oh-so-slowly, grabbing onto Mythra’s hand, and then they’re just standing there holding hands and staring at each other’s dumb faces while their friends hoot and wolf-whistle in the background.

And beyond them, there is the music. The initial melody has now been joined by a few string instruments, and the slow heavy melancholy is on its hopeful way up, maybe even into a happy conclusion.

Mythra takes a deep breath and starts moving.

“So, listen up: the steps for this dance are simple as hell, you just gotta move in a square shape. I’ll demonstrate for you, and then you can try leading.”

“Okay,” Rex says, sweetly, and Pyra hasn’t said a single word since this whole ordeal began, but now Mythra is thinking of her, like - like she wants Pyra to see this moment here. See, isn’t Rex just so sweet? Isn’t he just so  _ good _ ? Isn’t he just… the best thing that’s ever happened to us? 

Ah ah! Too honest! Take it back.

-It’s hard to lie to someone who’s in your own head, you see.

Mythra leads for a bit, taking the steps extra slow, even though she remembers them all perfectly.  _ “Once you’ve learned it, it’s hard to forget it!” _ as Addam put it. Ugh. Nothing kills the mood faster than thinking about  _ back then _ , not that there  _ is _ any mood to kill, of course not...

“So, uh,” Rex tries after a moment. “Who taught  _ you _ how to dance?”

“Addam and Brighid, mostly,” Mythra answers, resigned. “Though Jin was also… involved.”

“Really?”

“Mm. Wasn’t his idea though.” 

“I… can’t imagine Jin dancing.” Rex pulls one of those faces he always makes because he’s too polite to grimace.

“He usually avoided it,” Mythra says, carefully not reminiscing. “Whatever. Got the steps down yet?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Great! Now you lead.” Mythra stops moving and looks expectantly at Rex.

The bastard then licks his lips, eyes flickering up from their feet to Mythra’s face, and she can literally  _ see _ the determination taking form in his eyes. His hand still on Mythra’s waist feels like it’s burning hot and Mythra has to check her grip all, am I holding his hand too tight? Too loose? Am I staring at his lips?

(yeah she’s definitely regretting this)

When the music swells, Rex takes his first step. Mythra follows along effortlessly, but Rex is back to staring at his own feet, and the next step he takes is too short. Mythra almost steps on his toes, which just doesn’t fly, but then with his next move Rex steps on  _ her _ toes instead.

“Sorry Mythra!” 

Mythra says, “Fucking  _ relax _ pal.”

This might be easier if Rex wasn’t so  _ short _ , but Mythra loves that fact far too much to complain now.

“Alright, alright,” Rex says, staring down and blushing.

“Look at me,” Mythra demands.

He does, which whoa, bad idea, now they’re staring into each other’s eyes again, but then - Rex starts moving again, and somehow it’s working. It could flow better, he could move fluider, she’s seen him in battle dammit, but hey - he’s taking all the right steps at all the right times. Suddenly they’re  _ dancing _ .

“Not bad,” Mythra admits, with more approval than she intended to.

“Thanks!” Rex chirps, grinning all pleased all because Mythra - she didn’t even compliment him, really. Really.

She feels compelled to say, “You - look nice.”

“Oh, um,” Rex says, haltingly, and Mythra squeezes her eyes shut. “You’re… really beautiful, too, Mythra, uh…”

“Oh,” Mythra says now, cringing at herself because she just  _ knows _ she’s flushing red. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Rex agrees, and then, a few steps later, the song dies out, the musicians winding down, and then Mythra starts noticing sounds and things other than Rex just as Zeke shouts,

“Dip her, chum!”

Mythra makes direct eye contact with Zeke before making a very specific gesture. Scandalised, Pyra seems to awaken once again, while Rex splutters. 

“That was fun,” Mythra says, quickly, and then she lets Pyra take over before she has to deal with any consequences of this evening.


End file.
